


Night Off

by Wovenbunss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader-Insert, reader jacks it while sans watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wovenbunss/pseuds/Wovenbunss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over at the Skele-bro's house, Movie Night gets a little intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabbynsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbynsfw/gifts).



> Okay so waaay back in November I started writing this after one of Dinkywitch's streams and since I finally finished it, I decided I may as well post it here too.  
> Sans/Reader fic, reader is AFAB. This is kind of mutual?-masturbation (reader jacks it while sans watches) featuring a dorky skeleton, some praise, and slight smut (no frickle-frackling in this one, sorry!)

* * *

 

“What’d you say?”

You just wanted to be sure you’d heard him right, and judging by the growing grin on Sans’ face, you most certainly had.

It had been just another movie night with your bony little boyfriend. You had gotten to Sans’ and his brother’s house a little early that night, and had nearly been run over by Papyrus on your way inside. He yelled back an apology as he ran into the night with various cooking utensils and a sleeping bag in his arms; something about being late for a sleepover with his ‘super-cool-human-friend’. You found the smaller skeleton in the living room on the couch, napping as usual while an old sci-fi movie played on TV. He woke as you sat down, and in only moments you two were tangled up under a blanket as you watched the rest of the movie. A stray touch or stroke turned into deliberate motions, which turned into full on cuddling, which turned into other actions, which led one of you to suggest taking this to his room, which led to…

Well, essentially to where you were now.

You had a pretty good idea of how you looked; probably red-faced, hair and clothes astray. Once you’d made it into the bedroom things had progressed further, and now you were on his bed, half naked and straddling his lap (which was surprisingly not as uncomfortable as you would have previously thought). You’d started slipping your hands under his shirt to tease at his ribs when he’d shifted away to ask you something, but in the haze of just being in his presence, of actually doing this, you hadn’t really been paying attention. When you finally processed what he’d said, you still couldn’t be sure that that was what he’d actually asked.

After a few moments, it was Sans who broke the silence.

“we both know I’m not the most…” he trailed off for a moment to play with a bit of your hair, his grin faltering just a bit, “experienced when it comes to being with humans.”You continued to look into the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets, and noticed a bead of sweat was forming on the side of his temple. Sans shakily took a breath and exhaled, bringing his gaze away from your hair and back to your face. His other hand began to softly rub circles into your lower back. “besides, you already know what a lazybones I am, heh…”

Getting yourself off was something you had plenty of experience doing, but you’d never done it while in the presence of someone else. You’d had fantasies about such a thing in the past, but you’d never had a partner that expressed any interest. Now that Sans was laying the opportunity before you, blatantly asking you to touch yourself while he watched, you were remembering just why you’d liked the idea so much. Blood rushed to your cheeks (and several other places) as you imagined it; showing him where you liked to be touched, rubbed, or pinched, the best ways to bring you to your peak, all while he just sat there…

A shiver ran down your spine as you began to imagine it.

“i mean, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, it’s not gonna be any skin off my bones—“

“I do.”

At your answer, he immediately stopped fiddling with your hair and, after another moment, brushed it back behind your ear. Your hand came up to meet his as you repeated yourself. “I want you to watch me.”

He brought his teeth up to meet your lips in what was the closest resemblance you two had come to kissing each other. The first time you had kissed Sans wasn’t exactly what you’d describe as pleasant, but after a while you had come to find it enjoyable, even pleasurable. Nothing compared to kissing actual lips and a tongue, but a unique experience that always ended up making you want just a little more. As his face turned from yours and dipped to nip and bite at your neck, that want began to increase.

Just as your hands came up to grasp at his scapulae, he pulled away from your neck. You breathed out a small whine in protest, but let him move out from under your body towards the other side of the bed. As much as you were interested in doing this, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little self-conscious. You shifted to sitting on your knees as you rubbed your neck where he’d just bitten you. The bite wasn’t bleeding (you know he would never leave that deep a mark on you unless you were okay with it but you weren’t ready to spill that particular bit of information just yet), but was definitely going to develop into a bruise later. You absentmindedly rubbed at it as you considered how you wanted to do this.

What exactly did he want you to do? Was he expecting a show, or was he really just happy to see you enjoy yourself? You wouldn’t be surprised. In the past few months of dating the skeleton monster you’d noticed that he often put your needs above his. It was endearing, and you were in no way ungrateful, but it left you sometimes feeling a little guilty.

You realized your face must have shown how unsure you were as Sans leaned over to pat your knee, offering some encouragement. “don’t worry about me. I just want to see you enjoy yourself,” he shifted out of his jacket as he shut an eye socket in a wink, “and only yourself. you don’t need to throw me any bones tonight.”

You huffed out a laugh, a bit of your confidence restored. Maybe another night you could show Sans how much you appreciated him. If tonight was about you, if you were supposed to be focusing on yourself, then you were going to make sure you’d do just that.

The cool air on your legs gave you goosebumps. Sometime earlier, your pants had been taken off, but whether it had been by Sans or yourself, you couldn’t remember. You pulled at the hem of your sweater as the hand that had been rubbing your neck began to move towards your clavicle, stroking lightly across where it protruded the most from your chest. Your started to rub softly at your stomach and hips with your other hand, dragging your sweater up as you moved. The familiar, relaxing feeling made you sigh and melt into your own touch. With one hand massaging your stomach and occasionally scratching lightly at your sides, your other moved down to cup your breast through the fabric. After a few light caresses, you squeezed just enough to cause a soft moan. You heard something from the other side of the bed as you continued to rub and press, stopping only to grasp at the bottom of your sweater to lift it over your head. As you set the fabric down onto the bed beside you, you glanced at the skeleton across from you.

To say that Sans was watching was a massive understatement. From his wide, darkened eye-sockets to the somewhat dopey grin, he looked absolutely enthralled by your stripping form. His pupils darted from the sweater to the skin you had just revealed, back to your face, then seemed to jump across your entire body before settling on your eyes. You couldn’t help but notice the grip he had on the sheets beneath him seemed to be getting more intense as you reached around your back to unfasten your bra, slipping the straps off each shoulder. You caught it at the front before it could fall, holding it in place while you worked the straps completely off your arms. Then, as you brought your gaze to meet his, you let it fall to the bed beneath.

“sh-shit,” He was practically shaking, eyes roving down to your chest until you cupped yourself in either hand. “i can’t believe… you have no idea how incredible you look right now, i just, i can’t believe you’re letting me watch you—“ His praise was cut short as you gasped, resuming your actions from before, squeezing the sensitive tissue until you could feel a distinct warmth collect inside you. Your fingers and palms pressed into your sides and rubbed at and around everywhere but where you needed it. Your thumbs began to brush up and around the center of your breasts, stopping just short of your nipples.

Each teasing stroke brought more and more sounds from your lips until you finally, finally pinched the hardened nubs and arched at the spike of pleasure that came with it. It was a delicious sensation, and you couldn’t help but keep at it for a while, pinching and whimpering as you kneaded the flesh. Sans’ pupils were completely glued to your hands as you worked, mesmerized by the motions, and you stifled a giggle. Hearing you, his eyes cut back to yours, his grin going even wider, sweat dripping down his skull.

He looked adorable.

You kept his gaze as you lowered your hand past the waistband, dragging your fingers down your slit to where the dampness had collected. Not quite enough where it would be comfortable to insert a finger, but if you kept this up, that would change.

You shifted off your knees and sat down onto the bed, straightening your legs out before you. Sans flinched at your movement and shimmied back against the wall to make room for you. You hooked your thumbs around the waistband of your panties, about to slide them off when you noticed Sans’ jacket underneath you.

Without another thought, you reached down for the garment and slipped it on. If Sans wasn’t sweating before, he was certainly sweating now. It may have been your imagination, buy you could have sworn you heard a very audible gulp as the sleeves covered your arms.

It didn’t’ seem fair that you were wearing something of his, but he had nothing of yours. An idea occurred to you, and you smiled wickedly as, without any further delay, you slipped your panties off and tossed them to Sans. His pupils shrank into almost nonexistence as the garment landed on his head (which you had not aimed for but had somehow hit all the same), and you were suddenly overcome in a fit of giggles.

“what?” The doofy smile that had been on Sans’ face faltered a bit as he started to chuckle along with you. You struggled to stop long enough to apologize and had almost caught your breath—until Sans began to lean over you and the panties slipped off his head, which had you falling backwards onto the bed from laughter.

“I’m-I’m sorry, it’s just—!” You tried to explain, but the mental image of his sockets being obscured by your underwear almost brought you to tears. As you pressed an arm over your eyes in another attempt to calm yourself, Sans began to laugh with you, falling next to you onto the bed.

After a few minutes of trying to regain normal breathing, you turned and gave your boyfriend a kiss on his nasal bone, curling your arms around his torso.

“Sorry for ruining the mood.” You smiled, sighing as you bumped your forehead against his.

“you didn’t ruin anything,” His teeth brushed your nose as he copied you. “i love hearing you laugh, and seeing you happy, and…just…”

He pushed himself up until he was leaning over you, one bony hand coming to stroke your neck.

“do you even know how beautiful you are?”

It wasn’t the first time he’d told you that, and judging from how many times he had told you before, you knew it wouldn’t be the last.

“do you know how happy you make me?”

You were smiling again, nearly ear to ear as his hands went lower to grip your own.

“do you know how much i love you?”

You leaned upward, meeting his teeth with your lips in a slow, warm kiss. With one hand still wrapped in his, you brought your other around to wrap around the back of his skull, pressing gently into the bone. You were the first to break the kiss, and after doing so you leaned back into the mattress, taking in the skeleton form above you. You sighed, a soft smile reappearing.

“Probably about as much as I love you, bonehead.” You yawned, effectively breaking the mood once again, and tugged Sans by his shirt to lay back down beside you. It was getting late, and it appeared all that laughing had worn you both out. Sans leaned down briefly to pull a blanket over the two of you (and to give back your discarded panties), and after settling down underneath it, you felt a bony arm reach around your waist, stroking the skin lightly. You smiled and snuggled into the embrace, slowly nodding off.

Papyrus wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night.

That would give the two of you more than enough time to finish what you had started.


End file.
